dbxv2fandomcom-20200213-history
Patroller
Time Patrollers are warriors employed and trained by Time Patrol to protect timelines from being changed by Time Breakers. They are consisted of the player characters and NPCs NPC Non Player Characters are patrollers made by the developers appearing around the Conton City. Although they are visually identical to CaCs and their look can be recreated, unlike player patrollers, they have blue names above their heads. They can be interacted with in various ways which can bring different results. Most of them can only be talked to, which will prompt them to say a few lines of text dialogue, which may differ depending on progress in story, gender or race of player character. In some cases the NPCs will be talking to other NPCs instead, and prompting either of them will lead to a short cutscene with them talking. Those that can be interacted with in other ways, have orange question marks above them. They can also be talked to, which will make them say what their request is, or hint to you what you need to do. For some you need to perform specific gestures in front of them, which can either prompt them to do another gesture back, teaching it to your character, or they can be talked to again to have them give you items or clothing sets. Others will request you to do a specific parallel quest, or have completed a specific number of expert missions. Even if you have completed the specified request before talking to them, you will need to talk to them twice, first to have them prompt you for it, and second to report completion, which may lead to an illogical dialogue. The reward can either be an item, or a clothing set. Some will only require for you to talk to them, but may be in hard to find or obscure locations in Conton City. They will generally only give you cheap consumable items, or super souls. After the NPC's task is done, they will typically disappear from Conton City after the lobby map is reloaded, unless it's something repeatable. Some characters for example will have a chance to give you food items every time you reload the city after finishing any mission. Another kind of NPC are those that challenge the player. They have a blue mark above them instead of orange, and upon talking to them they will typically challenge player to battle. When doing the Hero Colloseum story mode, additional NPCs that challenge player to figure battles will also be found. Other Players The patrollers with white names in multi lobby are other players that can be interacted with in real time, through lobby chat or gestures. A prompt to view their profile will show you the CaC's play data, including their level, current equipment, moves and progression in game. From this screen you can add them to your favourite list, challenge them to a battle or if you are currently a team leader with free team slots, invite them to your team. Through the favourite list, or search players menu you can also view profiles of online players that are in different multi lobbies, successfully inviting them to your team will make them connect to your lobby instead. People who are in your team can automatically join on your online PQs, Expert Missions, Team Battles and Endless Battles. Occasionally, improper disconnects or game closing may cause a character to remain in the multi lobby as a ghost. Single Lobby Players After you unlock multi and single lobby, the single lobby is going to be additionally populated by other people's characters. They appear in various positions and poses, and have yellow names. Checking their profile will lead to the same screen as for players in multi lobby, allowing you to see their equipment and progress, but you cannot challenge them. You can however add them to your team for a fee of Zeni dependant on the level difference between you. If their level is lowe than your character's, there is no fee. Recruited characters will automatically appear as allies in Parallel Quests and Expert Missions, while going to offline battles will automatically activate a team battle with them as your allies. If you are not connected to the internet, instead of real players you may see stock patrollers instead. While they appear with yellow names, they are not real players and do not have an account that you can view. You also cannot add them to favourites. Besides appearing in the single lobby, these characters can be encountered in groups of three on Parallel Quests as Patrollers in Training. When they appear, they can be talked to to prompt a challenge, upon which they will become opponents. Besides the first tutorial PQ, which characters these are is completely random, meaning that they can be of any level, and have any moveset the players put on them, making them potentially very dangerous early on, unless they happen to be of lower levels. Due to this, the game recommends you to check your opponent's levels before taking them on. Upon defeat, each patroller will drop two items, with the second having a chance of being a dragon ball, which is notified by a communicate "found a key item". Other items they drop include random capsules, hercule medals as well as pieces of latest fashion costume. Random players are also picked as default CPU allies for expert missions and online raids, although they can only be fought then if they get mind controlled by the boss. The random patrollers are also used for the Freeza Force time rift missions. First you have to pick to join either Zarbon or Dodoria, and then fight the other. Zarbon and Dodoria in their fights are supported by patrollers who have actually chosen to support them in their games. The feature as a whole is called Auto-Patrols, and players are rewarded for the actions they do as bots next time they enter either lobby with online connection. Category:Characters